Family Reuntions Fun or Horror
by 43InuAsha
Summary: Inuyasha meets someone new but when Sesshomaru appears he starts shaking fear fills his eyes. Something in Sesshomarus past as well as Inuyashas has come back but will it be as horrible as he remembered. What the girl lost her memories. on hold
1. The past comes back

I hope you like this story. This is to replace another story I wrote but yet I never wrote more to. Well here I go . . .

In the past there are demons and humans and some in between. And this is were a girl with bright silver hair and bright golden eyes is. Not really human or demon there were others like her she just never met them.

'_I am so bored there is nothing to do'_ this girl thought growling in frustration.

" Come on Inuyasha we have to eat here it looks so good." Said a girl with big brown eyes and long brown hair in a strange white and green outfit.She was looking a an large bland house with a sign that said "Shadow"

"Fine Kagome" said the boy next to her in a red outfit.

'_Huh they are coming here I better get ready to serve them'_ she thought as she got up and walked up to them after throwing her hat on to cover up her hair. " Welcome to the Shadow inn my I be of service?" she said.

" Yes, we would like a seat at your restaurant here," said Kagome. " Five total"

" Fine then follow me," said the girl led them to a bench that next to was a table. " If you need anything else just ask just call my name it is Asha" said the girl as she took in the orders the people there wanted.

As they waited for their food they ordered. They looked around to see a young man walking into the inn.

" Hello my friend. How are you today?" Said Asha.

" How are you Asha, I am fine." Said the man

" Fine, Shade but if you don't mind I have people to wait on talk to you later" said Asha as she walked away to get the group's food.

"Here is your food. I hope you enjoy it." Said Asha as she put down the food that she was holding.

"Who was that man that just walked into the inn?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why do you care. It is none of your business so keep your nose out of it" Asha snapped.

" I was just asking because he smelled like a demon. You didn't need to bit my head off" Replied Inuyasha.

" You can tell." Asha asked sounding surprised.

" Why do you sound so surprised?" asked the monk that was at the table.

" I didn't know that humans had such a strong sense of smell only demons and half demons have that power" Said Asha " who are you by the way I do not know your names you are new here"

" What do I look like human?" says Inuyasha

" Ahhh" Asha replies.

"Well my name is Miroku, this is Sango next to me, this is Shoppo and that is Kagome and Inuyasha" he said as he pointed to each one.

" Ok thank you" said Asha.

" You're a half demon aren't you" said Inuyasha all of the sudden.

" Why do you say that" Said Asha ' _shoot this kid figured me out but how_' she thought to herself

"Inuyasha don't be rude," Said the girl Sango she had the cloths of a demon slayer on on.

" I have to go," said Asha as she ran away.

" No you don't" said Inuyasha as he got up and took her hat silver hair came out like a waterfall. " Ha ha I knew it my nose is always right"

" Give that back" Said Asha as she jumped for her hat that was in his hands. While he was looking stunned, Asha looked exactly like him.

" You look like my older sister but that isn't possible she died years ago." Inuyasha whispered.

" You know the past can sometimes be wrong" Asha Whispered into his ear then she walked away leaving Inuyasha and All his friends stunned.

If you Review I will have to courage to write more for this story so please Read and Review. I will be waiting

Asha :)


	2. nothing really

Be warned: I am the creator of Shade, Asha, and Aira that will come into play this chapter. I do not known Inuyasha or any of his friends you have been warned. Here is the next chapter . . .

When Inuyasha said" you look like my older sister but this cannot be she dies years ago."

It sparked a memory of Asha's it was when Shade and Aira had saved her life from a gang of Giant demons that were going to eat her they hadn't arrived.

Asha didn't know why this boy was sparking memories that she had burred a long time ago.

When Asha's Shift at the inn was over she decided to follow Inuyasha and his friends to find out what was soo strange about him. Of course she couldn't have left without Shade or Aira so before she left she found them and convinced them to come along.

After following them for hours Inuyasha and his friends had decided to stop for the night at a clearing in the forest. The monk did something that almost made Asha laugh out loud.

The demon slayer, Sango and the monk, Miroku were talking about how Kagome and Inuyasha had not spoken the entire time that they were walking. Unknowing to Sango, Miroku's hand travelled lower then it should have.

Sango all of a sudden stood up and to her huge boomerang like weapon and hit Miroku on this head yelling " Pervert" and then she stomped away.

"Its not my fault this hand is cursed" yelled the monk before he went unconscious.

The fox kit, Shippo just looked at the monk and shook his hand then he looked at this adopted mother with pain in his eyes.

Inuyasha and Kagome said nothing at all.

I am sorry that this is short chapter I am stuck at what to write next.


	3. a twist

I like the reviews I am getting Sesshomaru will come into the story just later.

Well on with the show . . .

Asha was her friend Shade got out of the trees and motioned Aira and Asha to do the same. Then Shade, Aira and Asha walked out into the clearing making Inuyasha and his friends to turn their heads towards them.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

Shade walked forward and said " your life" then he took out this sword.

"What are you doing Shade" said Aira and Asha at once.

" We have to kill him Aira then we get paid its our job." Said Shade without turning back to look at her.

" I want no part of this job. He is evil brother, Naraku will kill us afterward." Said Aira as she ran to her brother "please stop this I don't want to kill you."

" I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to" said Shade as he picked up Aira and threw her at Asha. Asha stunned as her friends flew at her. So she was hit with the full force as they fell to the ground.

" So Naraku put you up to this I should have known. I guess I have no choice," Said Inuyasha as he pulled out his sword that grew five times its original size.

" No" Aira said as she got up. " You can't hurt him this isn't like him. He seems to be under a spell of some kind." Then she ran up towards her brother. Then she took a jewel that was on her brother off.

" Inuyasha that is a shard of the jewel" Said Kagome.

"Huh so this was what he was using to control my brother what a stupid half demon" Said Aira with anger filling every word. Then she took the shard that was pulsating blood and said one word then the shard turned bright-purified pink. Ten she put in into her wrist.

" Inuyasha they have a ton of jewel shards look at that girl wrists they form bands of them." Said Kagome.

" Of course simpleton, how could not have so many" said Aira as she looked at Kagome.

" Aira don't even think of it," said Asha as she picked up the pale white shade. " You purified Shade you idiot remember what happened the last time."

" Is it just me or are they like a dysfunctional family" Said Shippo as he hopped onto Miroku's Shoulder.

" Shut up you kit" Yelled Aira and Asha giving a glare that could kill at the fox demon.

"Kagome, help they are just like Inuyasha" said Shippo as he ran to Kagome.

"Who are you" Asked Miroku

' He forgot my name what an idiot.' Asha thought " name is Asha and this is Aira" pointing to her friend that was next to her.

Everyone's eyes looked at Aira as they studied her she had silver hair and bright brown eyes. She had cat ears sticking out of her hair. She was wearing a pure black shirt and pants with a bright fluffy tail around her waist.

" Take a photo it will last longer" Said Aira as she looked at her brother "we need to get her water it will take a while to get his powers back.

" Why was he listening to Naraku," asked Sango.

" He took our sisters Kagura and Kanna" Said Aira quietly.

"I thought Kagura and Kanna were Naraku reincarnations." Said Miroku

" They used to be half demons before Naraku took them and their hearts" said Aira with poison dripping from every word.

" So they are your sisters" Said Sango.

" Well we are not blood related but we grew up together when a demon killed our parents" said Aira

"After we get them back we are hopping to find Asha family" Said Shade as he tried to stand up.

" No you don't mister" Said Asha as she gently pushed him back down. "You need your rest."

Well that is all for now hope you write again soon Bye.

Read and Review please.

Inuasha :)


	4. Sesshomaru's Enterance

Well this is another chapter to Family Reunions, Fun or Horror. I like the new title don't you. Well here we go again.

Asha: Oh ya and we don't own Inuyasha but we can dream right.

Aira: Yes.

_thoughts_

talking

**Beasts within**

* * *

" Master Sesshomaru what is the matter you are acting wierd" Said a cute girl with short brown hair and eyes. she was wearing a orange kamono. 

" It is nothing Rin" Said a tall person with long silver hair. He had a shoulder plate over his left arm and a kamono that was red and white.(you know what i mean)

They had been walking for hours in a some what endless forest or that is what it felt to Rin.Finally Sesshomaru called the end of the day for the moonlight was drifting though the leaves of the forest canopy.

" Jaken go get some food for Rin from the pouch on Uh-Ah" Said Sesshomaru as he started to make a fire.

" Yes m'lord" Said a green imp as he ran off to do his masters orders.

Sesshomaru got the fire going quickly and Jaken by that time had given Rin a pease of dry meat and some bread along with a water pouch that was half full.

" Thank you Master Jaken" said Rin politly. Then she downed the food in a matter of minutes and the water pouch in 20 minutes.

Then Sesshomaru stood up and he sniffed the wind he could smell something famliar that made him think of the past which he rarly did.

Flashback

" Brother brother come here" called a short girl with long silver hair and ears on her head. She was a demon but she just loved the ears of a kitty. ' they were cute' she thought. She had this amazing power to change from a demon to a half demon.

" Coming Asha" said a ten year old Sesshomaru ( Wouldnt he look so CUTE)" Were did you go" He said as he got to the fountain.

then someone pushed him in. When he looked up he saw his sister that was only three years older then him. " Come on Sessy you could hear me now your "Skilled" hearing" Then she laughted.

End of flashback

_Asha was always like this. But ever sense she disappeared he had begone to miss her silly_ _anticts. _thought Sesshomaru. _But this smell it is just like her scent and Inuyasha is very close to her could it be._" Jaken watch Rin" Then Sesshomaru ran off towards the scent that was so close to his sisters and his half demon brother.

* * *

Author: Pleas forgive me this is just a filter chapter so i can get on with this story.

Aira: you promised to mention us

Asha: Ya you liar

Author: I didnt lie i just spoke to soon.

Aira: Why you( Takes out poison claws.)

Asha: Now Aira dont be rash it wasnt her fault ( grabbs friends arms and twist them behind her back)

Aira: She made you sound like a bully

Asha: your right( Takes our her poison claws and lets go off Aira)

Author: It wasnt my fault i had to. Well this is going to get ugly.

REVIEW please i will give you a cookie.

BYE BYE


	5. Authors note

I am soo soo sorry bu me and my family are in the middle of a move so from now on i wont be able to get on the computer for long periods of time until we are settled in and my computer gets the internet. please dont be made at me that i didnt talk to everyone about this sooner.

Destiny : Suger rush oh no he he he.

Aira: You gave her a cookie you are dead Asha

Asha: ( Runs from her sister that had a chain saw)

Kat: We ARE ALL DEAD

Sessshomaru: You guys are really annoying

Inuyasha: So are you but then again they would think so to if they lived with you

Asha: Watch out for the chain saw oh no Destiny found the grenades.

Destiny: Bombs away ( Drops grenade on teachers Head his peaces are everywere) Opps. Hehehe

Author: Before all my teachers are dead i am going to day farewell and i hope you get on to a computer soon to write more.


End file.
